How Did This Happen?
by Legally Positive
Summary: Luner KItty Kat's Backfired challenge. Quinn's pregnant with Puck's baby and Rachel with Finn's. Finn's thinks he's a father twice but will he ever learn?
1. Finn's Gonna Be a Daddy! again

**My verison of Double Mama Drama. One piece of backround info you need is that Quinn is living with her sister Brooke and bother in law Andrew instead of with Finn. Let's get on with the show!**

"No this can't be happening," Rachel Berry said as she stared down at the small stick in her hands. "I only did it once. I was on the pill and we used a condom." _How can I tell Finn? _she thought. She sat down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_The whole Grease incident in Rachel's room led to a make-out session. "This feels so good Rach," he said between kisses._

_"It does,"_

_"I want it to be more than this. Will you have sex with me?"_

_"Do you have a condom?"_

_"Right here," he said pulling it out of his left pocket._

_"Let's go, my dads are out of town with Ben so there's no chance of us getting caught."_

_He striped off his shirt and pants as she did the same. Finn awkwardly put the condom on as Rachel laid down. "Just relax and let me move in." In three minutes they were having full-on sex. The condom broke right before Finn "erupted", and they didn't realize it._

* * *

It was 3 months since that night. Rachel's dads and brothers knew she was pregnant, but they were the only people to know other than Quinn. One afternoon Finn approached her because she was avoiding telling him about their baby.

"Rachel what have I done? You've been avoiding me everyday for the past 2 weeks."

"Finn, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How? We used a condom!"

"I asked my doctor and they said it most likely broke."

"Is it mine?"

"Yes, this little girl is yours."

"It's a girl?"

"Uh huh. Papa took me to the hospital when I kept throwing up and then they did an ultrasound."

"Rachel, I can't raise two babies!"

"Just think of it like having twins only 3 months apart."

"What about Quinn? I have to help raise my other daughter too."

"Finn, she already knows. When I found out I was pregnant I asked for her help."

"Does she know it's mine?"

"Yes, she was shocked for a little while but devoted that energy to help baby Scarlett."

"You already named it?"

"it's just what I want to call her while she's inside me."

"It's a pretty name for my pretty friend's baby, but I can't raise her. I'm sorry Rachel, but I need to take care of Quinn and Sophia."

"I knew you already named her!"

"Does it matter that I gave my first daughter a name!? I'm out of here!" Then he ran off.

"I'm sorry Scar, but it doesn't look like Daddy wants you," she mumbled under her breath and sat down with her back pressed against her locker and cried.

A short 17 seconds later a certain Noah Puckerman found her crying. "Rachel, why are you crying?" **(A/N Puck lessened his badassness on Rachel after Sectionals and kind of likes her now)**

"I'm pregnant with Finn's baby and he doesn't want her. He says it's too much for him."

"He probably should have thought of that before he had sex."

"I never thought I'd get pregnant. I used the pill and a condom! Turns out my stupid birth control pills were expired, and the damn condom broke! I don't have clue what to do," Rachel said and then put her head in her hands.

"Do your dads know about this?"

"Yeah. Papa thought something was really wrong with me when I threw up every hour and took me to the ER, but I knew about it before that."

"They all say I'm the couger, but I think that title goes to Finn now seeing as he has knocked up two girls in one year."

"What am I going to do Noah? Finn wants nothing to do with Scarlett. I can't raise this baby by myself."

"You're not going to do this by yourself. I'll help you raise Scarlett when she makes her grand apperence to the world. Come on let's get to glee."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

Quinn Fabray never thought she would be stuck in this position. She was pregnant with Puck's baby even though she was still dating Finn, but Finn had sex with Rachel, and now she is carrying his baby. That's why he came blubbering to her that afternoon.

"Quinn, I'm sorry I got her pregnant," he cried out. "We used protection and it all overwhelmed me and we did it. I don't have a clue on how I'm going to raise two babies!"

"You know Tina and Mercedes will help take some of this weight off her shoulders. You can't spend all you time worrying about Scarlett because you still have Sophia to worry about."

"How did you know she's calling the baby Scarlett?"

"Remember she asked me for advice."

"Oh."

"Finn, just go home and think straight. If you don't relax you'll die of a heart attack before either of your daughters come."

"Alright." With that Finn walked right out.

* * *

"Puck can you keep a secret?" he asked while they sat on the swings in the local park.

"Sure, what's up."

"I knocked Rachel up."

"Dude you got to stop doing that! Who's next Santana?"

"Dude I'm serious! I don't know what to do? This time I even took precautions! The fucking condom broke! I can't handle Rachel. I need to focus on Sophia and Quinn."

"But Rachel's baby is yours too! You can't just leave her!"

"I can and I will!" he shouted then ran all the way home.

"Would things really be this bad if we told him?" Puck thought aloud before walking back home.


	2. Sibling Support

"So, Quinn how was your day today?" Quinn's older sister Brooke asked.

"To be 100 percent honest, very bad."

"What happened?"

"You know my friend Rachel?" Brooke responded with a nod. "When I was baby sitting the Gaurdi triplets to try out Puck, Finn had sex with Rachel."

"How long ago was this?"

"3 months ago. I don't know what to do now. Rachel's three months pregnant with Finn's real baby girl, and he won't take care of it. I don't know what to do."

"Quinn, you need to tell Finn this isn't his baby."

"I'm gonna tell him tomorrow. I need to do it. He can't just abandon his baby girl."

"We're here. I think Andrew grilled up some hamburgers."

Then baby Sophia began to kick very hard. "I think Sophia agrees."

* * *

Across town in Rachel's bedroom, Rachel sat up in her bedroom with her brother Ben's fiance, Julie and her other brother Caleb's wife, Ashley. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, guys. Finn doesn't want to take care of Scarlett."

"Did you guys do it protected?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, he had on a condom and I was on the pill."

"You can't really blame him for not wanting her. I mean he tried to prevent this, but nonetheless Scarlett is his child," Ash said.

"But Ash, how am I going to raise this baby without him?"

"What about your friend Noah? Is he supporting you and Scarlett?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, he said he was going to help as much as he could."

"When little Scarlett comes write on the birth certificate that he's the father of that baby," Ash suggested.

"I'll decide that when it happens."

* * *

Finn sat in his bedroom waiting for Skype to load. His brother Joe didn't have a phone so his Skype was always activated. He needed to talk with Joe, badly.

"Hey Finn!" Joe said when his voice came through his computer screen.

"Joe, I need your help."

"Does this involve manual labor because I have no upper body strength."

"No it's a big problem. I knocked up a girl."

"Finn, I gave you the sex talk when you started high school."

"I know man and I even used protection!"

"The only thing you can do is love that baby as much as you can and take care of everything he/she'll need. I need to go right now my boss is calling."

"Later Joe," Finn said

"Later Finn," his older brother replied.

* * *

"Ryan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Puck called to his older brother the night he found out Rachel was pregnant.

"What's up Noah?"

"There's this girl I know and she's pregnant. The Daddy doesn't want her child, and I really want to help her. What can I do?"

"Didn't you say that when you guys had to get the bus to Sectionals you raised 1000 dollars for the team?" Puck responded with a small nod of the head. "Use that recipe and sell to the neighborhood and give that money to the girl."

"Thanks Ryan."

"No problem Noah. Do you wanna come and help get my car to start?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Finn, there's something I need to tell you," Quinn said the next morning after 3rd period.

"What Quinn?"

"This baby isn't yours."

"What? Quinn are you okay? I think you're pregnancy hormones are making you confused. Come on I'm taking you to the nurse's office." Finn picked Quinn up bridal style and took her downstairs. _There went all chances of telling him this isn't his baby._

* * *

"Noah?" Rachel said as she approached Puck the next morning.

"What's up Rachel?" He asked shutting his locker.

"Are you serious about helping me with Scarlett?"

"Rach, when I make a promise I mean it. In fact I raised 20 dollars last for you."

"Thank you Noah. I think you'll be more of a father than Finn will be."

"Can you escort me to our math class seeing as I haven't been in it for two years."

"Alright," she said as she clutched his arm, "this way to Mr. Rodriguez's math class."

* * *

Puck searched through the choir room to find a wheelchair. After 15 minutes of searching he found one.

"Mr. Ryerson? I need some more chornic lady so Ma can feed my little sister," He said rolling up to Ryerson's hideout.

"Here Noah, that'll be $20"

"Thank you Abby will really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Within 10 minutes Puck was back in the kitchen making his infamous cupcakes. While his cupcakes baked he set up a Lemonade Stand like table in his front yard. With 200 cupcakes, a box for money, and $1 bills he was ready to sell.

The first day he raised $147. On day two he got $194. On day three he raised the most $491. Maybe earning money for a baby wasn't so hard after all.


End file.
